gabanikifandomcom-20200214-history
Gainese Workers Song
The Gainese Workers Song, is an ancient song that is used by slaves today. During the First Gainese-Russo War, the song was a sign of defiance and was banned in Russian Gainese Settlements. History No one officially knows when the song became of importance to the Gainese but the famous Athenian Explorer, Timothy James, recalls the song being heard in his journal in the honeyduke fields. Lyrics if you want a revolution the only solution evolve gotta evolve if you want a revolution the only solution evolve gotta evolve,if your gettin off track and you wanna get back may take a lot of work for itll break your back. if you want a revolution the only solution evolve(gotta evolve) well there once was a guy who couldnt jump high, until he focused in now he touched the sky, you gotta do more than try to get by evolution is the key and thats no lie if you wanna be big and strong you see you gotta e-v-o-l-v-e if you wanna revolution the only solution evolve(ya gotta evolve) if you want a revolution the only solution evolve (gotta evolve)if you want a revolution the only solution evelve (gotta evolve) if your gettin off track and you wanna get back may take a lot of work for itll break your back. if you want a revolution the only solution evolve (gotta evolve) make no mistake about it! you gotta evolve! blood sweat and tears around it, and a lot of resolve theres no way around it, gotta give it your all, you wanna revolution the only solution evolve, ya gotta evolve if you want a revolution the only solution evolve(gotta evolve) if you want a revolution the only solution evolve(gotta evolve) if your gettin off track and you wanna get back may take a lot of work for itll break your back. if you want a revolution the only solution evolve(gotta evolve) there once was a girl who the man didnt like, she worked in the day, and she trained all night. she prayed for her life gettin ready for the fight when the day turned to night girl shined so bright. have to do thing other girls wouldnt do to have a girl in the world play what you want her to if you want a revolution the only solution evolve(ya gotta evolve) yeahhhhh! if you want a revolution the only solution evolve(gotta evolve) if you want a revolution the only solution evolve(gotta evolve) if your gettin off track and you wanna get back may take a lot of work for itll break your back. if you want a revolution the only solution evolve(gotta evolve) no matter what they do they cant break your stride evolution is a thing that starts inside throw your hands up put your fist gripped high hold your head high no need to high e-v-o-l-o-v-e come on get inside come and ride with me. e-v-o-l-o-v-e come on get inside come and ride with me. if you want a revolution the only solution evolve(gotta evolve) GOT TO EVOLVE!!! if you want a revolution the only solution evolve(gotta evolve) if your gettin off track and you wanna get back may take a lot of work for itll break your back. if you want a revolution the only solution evolve(gotta evolve) you gotta evolveee!!! hahah yeah Category:Empire of Gain and California